A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of locking systems and in particular to a safety release mechanism for removably engaging a locking bar assembly.
B. Background Art
Bar lock assemblies having a pair of strike plates with alignable lugs are known in the art. Other types of locks exhibit various types of safety release mechanisms whereby one could, while locked in a room, unlock or release the actual locking mechanism that is mounted on the wall or door outside the locked room. Many of these safety release mechanisms or unlocking devices were quite complex and costly and worked directly on the lock itself or its conventional retainer. For example, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,694, a seal assembly or conventional retainer was released. Such prior safety releases operated the lock mechanism or the strike plate of the lock assembly which had the disadvantage of not being protected from external shearing forces.